I don't need them
by Polyxene
Summary: Se passe après la fuite de Micheal et la capture de Kate par les Autres.Risque minime de spoiler.Ceci est ma première fic sur Lost donc reviews please.


Disclaimer : tout est à J.J Abrahms, rien n'est à moi (c'est pas une lapalissade ça ?).Je ne touche pas un centime pour cette fic que j'ai écrite pour mon plaisir. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai à l'écrire. Cette fic n'est ni un Jate ni un Skate.Pourquoi ?Parce que j'en ai assez de voir que dans toutes les fics que je lis Kate à le rôle de la potiche qui tombe sois dans les bras du toubib chialeur sois dans ceux de l'escroc texan.

Kate est un personnage qui a un fort caractère et j'ai bien l'intention de le respecter. Donc si vous ne pouvez pas lire une histoire ans avoir besoin d'amour (en manque d'amour écoutez Lorie et vous serez dégoûtés à vie de l'amour.) cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut.

Chapitre 1

Kate était debout face à l'océan, songeuse. Elle pensait à Jack et elle était en colère. De quel droit lui avait t'il parlé de comme ça ? Comment osait il l'ignorer ? Après tout, elle n'avait voulu que l'aider à retrouver Micheal.

Et même si elle avait sa part de responsabilité pour les avoir suivis, elle ne méritait pas d'être traitée de cette façon.

Elle avait était profondément peinée quand Jack lui avait interdit sèchement de venir. Elle s était demandée quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

Etait ce à cause du danger? Elle en doutait ; elle avait montré à plusieurs reprises qu'elle avait du cran et que quoi qu'il y ait sur cette île, cela ne lui faisait pas peur.

Et elle restait là, immobile, les yeux dans le vide en train de ruminer. Elle ne voyait même pas que le soleil c'était couché, ni qu'elle était loin de son campement.

Elle réfléchissait, rêvait d'évasion .Car même sur cette île, Kate restait toujours Kate. Une petite fille au fond d'elle-même .Une petite fille qui toute sa vie durant avait rêver de partir loin, toujours plus loin…

Elle venait aujourd'hui de réaliser que ce « toujours plus loin » n'avait pas de limite. Car même si elle était à des kilomètres de distances de ce qui lui faisait mal, tout était figé à tout jamais dans sa mémoire. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait lui faire oublier. Il fallait qu'elle commence à apprendre à vivre avec. A revivre plutôt se disait elle.

Le sable avait recouvert ses pieds. Il faisait nuit noire .Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre constellé d'une multitude d'étoiles d'argent.

Kate leva les yeux et contempla le ciel étoilé. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle venait de passer des heures à réfléchir, les pieds enfouis dans le sable.

Elle décida de retourner au campement et d'aller se coucher. Elle se mit alors à marcher le long de la plage. Elle était vidée de toute énergie et n'avait qu'un désir : s'allonger et dormir. Elle se disait qu'elle réglerait cette histoire demain avec Jack.

Elle marchait, marchait sans s'arrêter et pris alors conscience à quel point elle s'était éloignée.

Elle était sur le point d'arriver quand soudain elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

_« Hé tâches de rousseurs ! »_

Elle se retourna lentement. Sawyer, encore et toujours lui. Elle soupira. Que lui voulait il cette fois ?

_« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu m'agresses ? Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. »_

_« Très bien. Pourquoi j'ai l'air d'aller mal ? »_

_« Tu es partie pendant des heures. Je ne sais pas où tu es allée ni ce qu tu as fait mais ce que je sais, ce que je sens c'est que tu vas mal. »_

_« Tu te sens bien Sawyer pour me parler comme ça ? »_

_« Je me suis juste dit qu'après ce qui c'était passé avec le toubib tu avais peut être besoin de parler ou d'être seule. Au choix. »_

Kate avait envie de lui répondre qu'elle avait envie de parler. Qu'elle en avait besoin, que c'était vital.

_« Il n'avait pas à me parler de cette manière. Je m'en veux suffisamment et il en rajoute. »_

Sans même s'en rendre compte Kate repartit dans le sens inverse tout en continuant à parler et Sawyer la suivit.

Ils marchèrent, marchèrent .Kate continuait de parler et Sawyer l'écoutait sans un mot. Il sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas être interrompue.

Au bout d'un moment, machinalement, elle s'assit sur le sable, continua à parler un peu et puis, petit à petit la fatigue eue raison d'elle. Elle s'allongea sur le sable et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Sawyer hésita un court instant mais lui aussi était éreinté .Il s'allongea également et s'endormit rapidement.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, le soleil brillait à nouveau dans le ciel d'un bleu encore teinté de pourpre.

Sawyer s'était éveillé d'un seul coup, il se retourna s'attendant à voir Kate toujours endormie à ses côtés.

Il pensait qu'avoir tant parler la veille l'avait épuisée.

Mais elle n'était plus là, il n'y avait aucune trace de sa présence d'ailleurs.

_« Elle est gonflée !Je l'ai écoutée déblatérer sur Jack pendant une heure et à peine réveillée elle s'en va. » pensa Sawyer._

Il se leva à son tour et pris la direction du camp. Dans sa hâte Sawyer ne se rendit même pas compte, que le petit avion de Kate, celui auquel elle tenait tant était à moitié enfoncé dans le sable…

A peine arrivé au campement, Sawyer fila droit vers la tante de Kate Il souleva brusquement la bâche et cria :

_« La prochaine fois que tu as le bourdon tâches de rousseurs, tu t'adresses à un autre pigeon ! »_

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il parlait dans vide. L'endroit était désert. Aucune trace de Kate. Par contre toutes ses affaires étaient là.

« Toujours pas rentrée ? Elle doit être vraiment en colère contre le toubib. » se dit Sawyer.

Pendant ce temps, Jack était lui aussi de son côté ; seul dans le bunker. Hurley c'était proposé pour prendre le tour de garde avec lui mais il avait refusé. Il n'avait aucune envie de supporter son bavardage incessant.

Jack était assis en face de l'ordinateur, l'air morne, les yeux dans le vide. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et savait que de toute manière il serait rappelé à l'ordre par cette maudite sonnerie.

_« 4 8 15 16 23 42.Tu parles d'une mission ! Mon pauvre Jack tu dois être en train de perdre la tête. Comme si ne pas taper ces chiffres allait entraîner une catastrophe. » se disait-il._

Dans le fond il ne croyait pas réellement à tout ceci ; lui l'homme de science, le pragmatique, le docteur. Mais une part de doute subsistait en lui. Si c'était vrai ? Si le fait de ne pas taper ces chiffres allait entraîner un cataclysme ?

_« Un jour quand je serai prêt à jouer avec le feu, je ne composerai pas le code. Mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui._

La sonnerie retentit. Il tapa rapidement le code.4 8 15 16 23 42 .Son tour de garde était terminé .Charlie venait d'arriver pour prendre le relais, il pouvait donc sortir.

Dehors l'air était chaud et moite mais comparé à la chaleur du bunker c'était le paradis.

Il reprit la direction du campement,il marchait vite car il avait besoin de se défouler mais dans sa précipitation il ne vit pas qu'un petit bout du débardeur de Kate était resté accroché un arbre…

Et pendant ce temps un petit avion de plastique s'enfonçait doucement dans le sable tandis que sa propriétaire s'enfonçait dans la jungle.


End file.
